Mated Destiny - Writing Prompt 7
by Azkadellio
Summary: New prompt found on reddit earlier this week while working on the Trandre one. On their first birthday, every child is given a wristband that glows the closest they get to their soulmate. Sixteen years after getting hers, Tori Vega has yet to see her band glow once. Until today. M for language and smut. iCarly characters mentioned as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Another prompt. This one might actually be a multi-chap, depending on if it works well enough.**

**The prompt is:**

**On their first birthday, everyone on Earth is given a wristband that will glow brighter depending on how far away they are from their soulmate. But, yours has never even turned on.**

**This is Jori, with background Puckentine, though it's not a crossover, Carndre (my name for Carly/Andre), and Brina. Don't have anyone for Robbie, if I decide to give him someone.**

**Title subject to change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters mentioned.**

**No POV**

Sixteen years ago, Victoria Dawn 'Tori' Vega was given her band, a small plastic band that wraps around her wrist, the material a stretchy kind to grows with the wearer. Now, on her seventeenth birthday, she still wanders around, being her usual self, while keeping her pain at her wristband not glowing like everyone else's she knows.

Her best friend Andre found his other half while in Seattle, being a guest on the popular web show 'iCarly', where both his and the star/namesake's, a brunette a few inches shorter than him, Carly Shay, wristbands started to glow, the glow being brighter and more intense as they got closer to each other.

Her sister Trina found hers shortly after joining Hollywood Arts High School, a famous school for helping growing performers of various ways, such as singing, dancing, music, writing, directing, etc., be better at their chosen field. Since her first day, her wristband has been glowing faintly, occasionally growing brighter, as she goes to classes. Finally, almost a week after joining, her wristband was at it's brightest, the intensity of it equal to the wristband of a tall teen with shoulder length brunette hair named Beck Oliver, the top actor of the school.

A year ago, a few months after joining Hollywood Arts, and as she was hanging out with her best friend, her sister, their mates, and her other friend Catarina Hannah 'Cat' Valentine, Cat's wristband started glowing. Across the room, at the main door, a blonde girl Carly recognized as her best friend from back in Seattle, Samantha 'Sam' Puckett, was standing, looking at her own wristband. That day, Sam and Cat were found in Cat's house making out.

Now, here she is, just celebrating her seventeenth birthday, and her wristband has yet to glow.

"Tori, come one. Beck said some new girl is starting today." Trina yells, putting her jacket on.

"Coming." Tori yells back, grabbing her school bag and heads downstairs. "And yeah, Andre mentioned it a while ago. All he said was that she's a talented writer and director." She says, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah. She got in by submitting some movie she wrote, directed, produced, and starred in." Trina says, leading her sister to her car.

"Impressive." Tori says, catching up to Trina.

Ten minutes later, Trina parks her car in the school's parking lot, the two climbing out and heading for the school. What Tori doesn't notice, and neither does Trina since she was too busy looking at her boyfriend, was that her wristband was glowing, the intensity slowly growing as she makes her way into school.

Across the hallway, a pale Goth girl with dark brunette hair opens her locker to put her books in after getting them all. Looking at her wrist, she stops.

"What the hell?" She asks herself, looking at the band, not really believing in the whole band thing she was told.

"Hey, your band's glowing." Cat says, walking up to Tori, with Sam on her wrist.

"Huh?" Tori says, looking at her band. "Holy crap." She says with a growing smile.

"How come it's just now glowing?" Sam asks, staring at the band. "Think it might be the new chick?" She asks, looking around.

"But I'm not gay. I'm straight." Tori says, looking at it.

"Neither were we. Well, not until Kitty Cat here had her tongue down my throut and her hands on my tits." Sam says with a smirk, pulling Cat close to her.

"Hey, it's that new girl. Her band is glowing too." Cat says, ignoring Sam's comment about her hands activity when they met.

"Walk up to her. See if it gets brighter." Sam says, grabbing Tori by the shoulders and pushing her towards the Goth girl.

At her locker, the Goth, Jadelyn Augusta 'Jade' West, puts her morning books in her Gears of War bag and closes her locker, noticing how her band is glowing brighter. "Now what?" She says with a groan. Looking around, she sees a nerdy looking boy with and afro and glasses, with some puppet on her hand, making his way over to him, his band growing. "Son of a bitch. Are you shitting me?" She says, turning to glare at him.

"Uh, excuse me?" The boy says, staring at Jade, catching her question.

"Don't tell me that fucking band is glowing because of me." Jade says, glaring at him.

"He he, told you it wasn't her." The puppet says with an Urban accent.

"Rex!" The boy says, offended.

"Walk away." Jade says, glaring at the boy and puppet. "Glad that's over with." She says as he walks away. "Well, if it wasn't him, who is it?" She asks when it continues to glow now as the boy walks away, showing it wasn't him.

"Uh, hi." Tori says, stopping in front of the Goth.

"And you are?" Jade says, staring at the Half-Latina in front of her.

"Tori. Tori Vega. And you are?" Tori responds, using Jade's question.

"Jade. Why are you here?" Jade asks with a deadpan.

"Uh, this?" Tori says, more as a question, as she raises her hand, showing the band.

"Well, at least you're hot." Jade says, grabbing Tori by the back of the neck and pulling her into a kiss, her tongue entering Tori's mouth.

"Whoo! Go Tori!" Cat calls out, clapping and bouncing.

"Get some, Vega!" Sam calls out, laughing.

"Damn, apple?" Jade asks, pulling away from the kiss, licking her lips.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Apple chapstick." Tori says, standing in a daze. "Why is your hand on my butt?" She asks, feeling the hand on her left cheek.

**Let me know if you'd like this to become a multi-chap. If so, it won't be for a while before I make it one. I'm going to be taking a bit of a break with **_**'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_** after I upload the next chapter, which might be end of the week to mid of next week at the latest. I hope.**

**I ended it this way for two reasons. One: I like ending one-shots on a funny note. And two: As a lead in to this possibly being the first chapter of a multi-chap.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. I was honestly surprised to get twenty five reviews in less than twenty-four hours for the first chapter, then a one-shot, of this with each saying they want this to be turned into a multi-chap.**

**So, here we are. Chapter two. I hope this is up to par with the last chapter and the idea.**

**To Nyx Sigma ZERO, nice name. I have a **_**'House of Night'**_**, **_**'Mega Man'**_** vibe from that name. Am I close with those guesses? Or not even close?  
**

**And thanks to Day6 for helping me figure some stuff out for this, such as things involving the wristbands after you find your mate and such.**

**Updates for everything I'm currently working on will be sporadic. I'll try to keep my every other week update like I said before, don't know yet. Depends on how it works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**Tori POV**

"Why is your hand on my butt?" I ask when I notice her hand.

"What? It's a nice ass." Jade says, both hands now on my butt and squeezing them.

"Hey!" I say, jumping, though not making a move out of her grasp.

"Ooh, Tori likes her butt squeezed. Interesting." Jade says, releasing me. "So, now what?" She asks, pulling me close and glaring at the male students currently gawking at us. "MOVE IT!" She yells, scaring them.

"Ahh!" We hear a high pitched voice scream from across the hall. Looking over, I see a blur of red hair fleeing down the hall, Sam sighing and walking after her.

"Damnit Cat, stop running!" Sam yells, following after.

"What was that about?" Jade asks, amused, as she starts to drag me to class. Hopefully we have the same, because I doubt she'll let me go anytime soon. Not that I'm complaining.

"My friend Cat got freaked out when you yelled, so she ran. Her mate Sam is following after, already knowing where she'll be, so she's in no real hurry to find her." I explain. "Hey, it stopped glowing." I say, noticing that the wristband looks like a regular wristband now.

"They do that, apparently. Why do you think we don't go blind or something." Jade says, looking ahead.

"Hey, I think we're mates." A tall guy, around Beck's height, with short black hair and black clothing, says as we turn the corner.

"Doubt it." Jade says, glaring at the guy, holding both our arms up, showing that our wristbands aren't glowing.

"Maybe hers is broken." The guy says, glaring at Jade.

"They don't break, dumbass." Jade says, dropping our hands. "There's some chip or something that's implanted into us, and by some weird science thing, they glow when the other chip is nearby. Ours glowed earlier. Now they stopped. And if you talk to her or me again, your body will mysteriously disappear." She warns with a low tone, eyes locked on his.

"I'm mated with Ryder? Damnit!" We hear from behind us. Turning around, we see a girl around our age, long red hair, around my height, slim body and medium breasts (I'd say large B, small C), and dressed like a typical Cali girl.

"Ooh, ouch." One of her friend's says, rubbing her back.

Looking at her wristband, I see it is glowing, and only the guy's, Ryder I guess, is glowing as well.

"Shit." Ryder says, glaring at us. "Fuck this." He says, walking away.

"Asshole." Jade says, walking him walk away. "Who's Ryder? What's so bad about him?" She asks the now crying girl with the fading wristband.

"He uses the girl's he dates." The redhead's friend states. "He's dated a few girls since he joined the school last year. He only showed interest in the girl when he had to worry about a big project for class, and he always picked the most talented of the school. I guess he saw his band glowing and you two, and assumed." She says, rubbing her friend's back.

"How does he get away with this?" I ask, staring at her.

"He's never dated a girl who was in the same social circle as another, or is friend's with a past one." The friend says.

"Would it cause problems if I started dating someone else?" The redhead says, staring at her feet.

"I don't see why not. It's not like you have to marry them or anything. It's nor by force." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders. "Now we're late for class." She says with a smirk when the bell rings.

A few minutes later, we walk into our class, which we do share.

"You're late." Sikowitz, our teacher, says as we walk in.

"Yeah, we were fucking in the girl's locker room." Jade says as we sit.

"I hope you used a shower." Sikowitz says, not offended by Jade's words.

"Jade." I hiss at her, slapping her thigh.

"What?" She asks, as if she's done no wrong, as Sikowitz starts his lesson.

"Why'd you say that?" I ask, staring at her.

"You'll see." She says simply, her left hand on my right thigh.

**No POV**

As the day goes on, Tori and Jade find they have a few classes together. Other than Sikowitz's class, they also share History, Math, and Writing in the morning, and Phys Ed and Science in the afternoon after lunch.

"You've taken this whole 'soul mate' thing well." Tori notes as they stand at Jade's locker, the Goth putting the books she doesn't need away.

"What makes you say that?" Jade asks, closing her locker. "Who's to say I'm not keeping the façade going so I can kill you later?" She asks with an ominous tone, her face emotionless.

"What?" Tori squeaks out, taking a step back.

"Chill out. I'm just fucking you." Jade says with a growing smirk, neither noticing the nerdy boy from earlier and his puppet making their way to them from behind Jade.

"Sexy." The puppet says, making Tori and Jade look at him and the boy. "Poor Rob. He'll never find his soul mate. I bet she lives in China, and you'll never meet her." It says, laughing.

"Rex!" The boy says, staring at his puppet.

"Come one Robbie. You know it's true." Rex says, laughing.

"Walk away, before I cut off every body part with my scissors." Jade warns, grabbing her scissors from her boot and aiming them at the boy and his puppet.

"I'm sure Miss Cheekbones over their will love you scissoring her." Rex says with a perverted laugh.

"That's it." Jade says, grabbing the puppet and punting it across the school, the doll hitting the floor a few feet in front of the vending machines across the hall.

"Rex!" Robbie says, running after the puppet.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have anger issues and are very scary?" Tori asks, looking at Jade with mixed emotions in her eyes.

"Many people." Jade says simply. "Your parents home?" She asks, grabbing Tori's hand and pulling her towards the doors.

"No. My dad works until six and my mom works until almost seven. Why?" Tori asks, not attempting to stop herself from being dragged, finding it oddly alluring that Jade doesn't guide her as much as drags her.

"What about your sister?" Jade asks, opening the doors and dragging Tori towards her car.

"Don't know what she's doing after school. Hey, how do you know I have a sister?" Tori asks, trying to keep up with Jade.

"Your friend Cat is very talkative." Jade says, unlocking her car. "How that Sam chick handles her, I don't know." She says as an afterthought as she puts her bag in the back seat.

"And what was with your hand on my butt, and your hand on my thigh during Sikowitz's?" Tori asks, climbing into the passenger seat and closing the door behind her, her bag going on the floor between her legs as she puts her seatbelt on.

"It's a nice butt. Perfect size and very firm. And if it wasn't for your friend Andre, I probably would've rubbed your pussy in the middle of class." Jade says simply, not bothering with her seatbelt as she starts her car and closes the door.

"What!?" Tori yells, staring at Jade. "We just met and you were thinking about rubbing me in school!?" She asks, stunned.

"Yeah. And?" Jade asks, pulling away.

"Oh, God." Tori says with a sigh as the Goth drives. "How are we soul mates?" She asks herself, looking out the window.

"Don't know. Science crap, who knows?" Jade says with a shrug of her shoulders as she drives. "And I will make you yell those first two words soon." She says sexily, licking her lips when Tori looks at her.

**That's it for this chapter. Hope it was up to par with the first chapter. This might be changed to an M rating, maybe not. Don't know yet.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**This chapter has a time skip by a few weeks after the last one ended. I hint at what happened after Tori and Jade left school and were in Jade's car.**

**I don't know how long this fic will be. Probably not too long, between five and ten maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**No POV**

"So, how was your date Friday night?" Cat asks as she and Sam sit down at lunch, Cat taking Jade's left, Tori at Jade's right, and Sam taking Cat's left.

"Tori likes to use the strap-ons." Jade says as she casually eats her lunch.

"Jade!" Tori says, slapping Jade's shoulder.

"It's true." Jade says simply. "Who know Tori Vega could fuck so good?" She asks with a devious glint in her eyes.

"Sam likes bend me over my kitchen counter and eat me out. She says it's the tastiest meat she's ever eaten." Cat says with a giggle.

"It is." Sam agrees, not minding her girlfriend talking about their sex life.

"Tori likes my tits." Jade says, sipping her coffee.

"Oh, God." Tori says, dropping her head onto the table as the three talk openly.

"Hey Tori." Andre says, cutting off the conversation Jade is having with Sam and Cat, Carly behind him and taking the spot beside him. "Tired?" He asks when she lifts her head from the table to greet him.

"Yeah, tired after…"

"Say it and I tell my dad what you said last week." Tori says, cutting off Jade.

"Fine." Jade says, sighing. "Hey." She says to the newcomers.

"So, how's the sex life?" Sam asks as she eats her lunch.

"Sam!" Carly asks, reaching across the table to slap her childhood best friend's arm.

"What? That's what we were talking about." Sam says, shrugging her shoulders. "So, how is it? Jade tells us Tori likes to be in control, and I like to eat Cat out in the kitchen. What do you two do?" She asks, eating casually as Tori stares at her in shock, Cat giggles in agreement, and Andre tries not to laugh at his girlfriend's face.

"That is none of your business." Carly says, blushing.

"I'll give you fifty bucks each if you tell us." Jade says, interested in the blush on Carly's face.

"That's it." Tori says, grabbing her phone and dialing a number.

"Who you calling?" Jade asks, curious. "You're not seriously calling your…"

"Hey dad." Tori says, cutting off Jade's question, putting the phone on speaker.

"You need anything?" The table hear David Vega asks his daughter.

"Remember last week when you walked in on Jade and I in my room and you threatened to lock her up in a cell because of what you saw?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"Bye Officer Vega." Jade says, hanging up the phone. "Evil." She says, putting the phone down between her breasts.

"Learned from the best." Tori says simply. "Now give me my phone or I tell Sam about what you called me after our date." She warns, holding her hand out.

"Come get it yourself." Jade teases, pushed her chest together.

"This is getting good." Rex, Robbie's puppet, says as the two sit down, Beck waving as he and Trina walks to another table.

"I will kill you." "Shut it puppet. " "Ew." "That's disturbing." Sam, Jade, Cat, and Tori say, Sam and Jade glaring while Cat and Tori shudder in their seats.

"So, still alone?" Jade asks, seeing the arm band on Robbie's arm showing no glow, and the fact that it's there telling her he hasn't found his since the bands tend to be taken off, people rarely keeping them on.

"It glowed yesterday." Robbie says defensively.

"Any sign as to who it glowed for?" Tori asks, placing her hand over Jade's mouth when Jade is about to say something in response to Robbie.

"No." Robbie says, looking down.

"He thought it glowed for that Alyssa Vaughn, because hers glowed too when they were ordering, but a few people's glowed as well." Rex says, laughing.

"Ha!" Sam and Jade start laughing. "Like she'd go for Robbie. She's gorgeous and makes more money a week than Robbie could dream of making in his lifetime." Sam says, laughing.

"Sam, be nice." Cat says, poking the blonde's arm.

"Yeah yeah." Sam says, still chuckling.

"Hey, it's glowing again." Tori says, seeing Robbie's band start to glow, the intensity slowly growing.

"Oh, my God." Jade says, looking around, a stunned look on her face when she faces Robbie again.

"What?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"Alyssa Vaughn's band is the only other one growing. She just walked in and as she gets closer to us, it glows, same as Robbie's." Jade says, staring between Robbie and where Alyssa is walking by.

"Congrats famous chick. You're destined for our nerdy best friend." Sam says when Alyssa gets close.

"Huh?" Alyssa, a beautiful brunette around Tori's height with top of the line clothes, shoes, and sunglasses on, staring at the blonde.

"Lucky bastard." Jade and Rex say to Robbie.

**Sorry this is short. The idea for Robbie's mate came from a reviewer. At the moment, with how long it's been since I last wrote for this fic, I don't remember who left the review.**

**Sorry about that.  
**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**This continues where the last left off, with Rex's and Jade's comment about Robbie and Alyssa being destined for one another.**

**Originally, I wasn't going to update today. I was going to wait until the end of the week or early next week to post. But because of Victoria Justice on '_Undateable_' last night, I decided to post earlier than intended. Who all saw that last night? I was a little disappointed at not only Victoria having little screen time, but her character leaving with that douche bag character before the '_Undateable_' song she and Bridgit Mendler sing at the end. Oh well, nothing we can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**No POV**

"Lucky bastard." Rex and Jade say as Robbie stares open-mouthed at Alyssa Vaugn and Tori and the others stare between Alyssa, Robbie, and Jade.

"Excuse me?" Tori asks, staring at Jade. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, inadvertently using one of Cat's popular quotes.

"What?" Jade asks, staring at her girlfriend. "She's hot, famous, can buy a car, jet, and pay for a massively expensive dinner for her and us with the money in her pocket, and still have money to spare." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, maybe Alyssa's not here for Robbie. She's here for me." Rex says from Robbie's lap, bouncing slightly.

"I'm confused. What's going on?" Alyssa asks, looking between everyone at the table.

"Alyssa, meet your new boyfriend Robbie. Robbie, meet someone far better than you." Jade says, waving at the two.

"Sorry about her. She doesn't have a filter from her brain to her mouth." Tori says for Jade, looking at Alyssa with a blush.

"I do too. I just don't use it." Jade says, smirking. "I'm bored." She says, grabbing Tori's wrist and pulling her away.

"Jade? What the hell?" Tori asks as she's dragged away.

"I'm bored. I don't want to sit there and listen to Robbie stutter about Alyssa's and his bands glowing." Jade says as she drags Tori to the janitor's closet.

"Why are we in here?" Tori asks as Jade closes and locks the door.

"I know one way to pass the time." Jade says with a smirk, pulling Tori in for a kiss, the two quickly making out.

"If you mention our sex life again, I'm telling everyone that you let me dress you up like Rainbow Dash from _'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'_ for our role play night after our date on Friday." Tori says, pulling away to catch her breath.

"You promised you'd keep that between us." Jade says, glaring at Tori.

"And you promised you wouldn't talk about what we do alone." Tori says, moving to kiss and bite Jade's pulse point, the two starting to moan at the feeling.

"I never make promises." Jade says with a moan, pushing Tori away for a moment. "If you keep that up, I'm tying you up to the ladder and taking you here." She says, pointing out the rope the janitor keeps in there for whatever he needs it for.

"I hate being tied up." Tori says, moaning slightly when Jade grabs her ass and pulls her towards her again.

"Yeah yeah. Use those talented lips for something other than whining." Jade says, pulling her into a kiss.

"I do not whine." Tori says with a pout a short moment later when Jade's words sink in.

"Shut up." Jade says, cutting off whatever Tori was about to say.

Fifteen minutes later, a disheveled Tori and Jade walk out of the janitor's closet, still fixing their hair and clothes after the bell to end lunch rang. "I thought the janitor's closet was used to clean up messed, not make some?" An amused Sam says as they leave.

"You're just jealous you never thought to take Cat in there." Jade says, pulling her skirt down a bit.

"Actually, we do that in the mornings before school starts. It's how she wakes me up every morning." Sam says smugly as Tori opens her locker to grab her books.

"So, what are everyone's plans after school today?" Tori asks, knowing Jade wanted to continue her conversation with Sam, neither girl caring about what they talk about.

"Robbie tricked us into going out with him and Alyssa to the carnival so he wouldn't be as awkward." Sam says with a sigh, leaning against a nearby locker.

"Ha. That'll be fun. Wish I could be there." Jade says sarcastically.

"You will be." Cat says with a bounce. "Sam, me, you, Tori, Beck, Trina, Andre, and Carly are going with them and we're turning it into a big group date." She says, giggling.

"WHAT!?" Jade yells, staring at Cat.

"Whatty?" Cat asks, hiding behind Sam.

"Shush, Jade." Tori says, closing her locker. "What time are we supposed to be there?" She asks, pulling Jade into a sideways hug.

"Six. Time to head home, drop off our stuff, and change since it's supposed to be humid as hell." Sam supplies, sighing. "Or, if you're like me and Cat, use that time to cum a couple of times to relax a bit." She says, smiling as Cat agrees with a giggle.

"Ooh, good idea. I got a new strap-on I want to test out." Jade says, pulling Tori into a hug and kissing her.

"Wait, what? When did you get that?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"While you were passed out Saturday morning." Jade says, dragging Tori towards class. "You're picking us up from Tori's house." She tells Sam as they disappear around the corner.

A half hour before Sam is supposed to pick them up, an exhausted Tori and Jade lay nude on Tori's bed, the purple dildo and black harness set aside, still wet from the combined juices of Tori and Jade, both girls getting a turn to use it and not having much time to clean it off between rounds.

"Damn, you're good." Jade says, laying there as her sweat covered breasts act as a pillow for Tori.

"Feeling's mutual." Tori says, casually grinding her still wet core against Jade's thigh. "Come on. We need to shower before Sam and Cat get here." She says, making no move to get up.

"How about we call them and say we can't make it? Then we can fuck in the shower, then Trina's room since she doesn't get any action?" Jade asks, moving to lay on top of Tori, their breasts pressed together.

"No. And you're wrong about Trina and Beck. Mom caught them in the act on Trina's bed Friday night while we were on our date." Tori says, moving so Jade's on her back and Tori's laying on top of Jade. "Let's go. Maybe we can slip away at the carnival and make people think one of the rides is haunted with our screams and moans." She suggests, climbing off of Jade and heading for her closet to grab a change of clothes.

"Fine. And I didn't need to know about that." Jade says, following Tori and grabbing a pair of clothes she keeps in the half-Latina's closet. "Let's go then. I want to wash your back and fondle your ass as we shower." She says, slapping Tori's left ass cheek on her way to the en suite bathroom.

"As long as I can wash your tits." Tori says, hiding a small moan at her ass being slapped.

"Deal." Jade says, slowly bending over when she reaches the shower to turn it on, showing Tori her pale ass and pussy, looking over her shoulder with a smirk.

**That's it for this. Next chapter will be a smut chapter with Jade/Tori, Sam/Cat, Beck/Trina, and a brief mention of Robbie/Alyssa. This wasn't intended to be more than a one-shot, and I already feel like I'm stretching out this, so I'm ending early so I don't stretch it out anymore I think. If anyone decides to try their hand at the concept, I look forward to reading it.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter, and it has smut with a few couples.**

**I was originally going to hint at something more with the fourth couple at the end, but I decided to just make it a make out that got caught in a public place.**

**Posting early since I finished this faster than I thought I would.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters mentioned in this.**

**No POV**

"So, what are your plans for the night?" David Vega asks his daughter and her girlfriend as he and his wife grab their bags for their three day vacation.

"Oh, you know." Jade says, looking at her future father-in-law with a smirk. "Watch a movie, grab something to eat, go to the bathroom." She lists off casually. "Fuck your daughter until she's unable to walk for the next week."

"JADE!" Tori says, hitting Jade in the arm.

"Clean up after yourselves. Close the windows and blinds. Use air freshener." David lists off, leading out with his wife. "And don't make too much noise. The neighbors still complain about when Jade made you watch _'The Scissoring' _last week and she screamed so loud they thought she was being murdered by a homicidal maniac." He says, closing the door behind him.

"Well, they handled that well." Jade says, watching the closed door. "Your mom didn't even flinch when I mentioned us having sex and your dad played along a lot better than last time." She says looking back at Tori. "I'm horny." She says, shutting off the movie she was watching with Tori and drags her upstairs.

"You're always horny." Tori whines as she's dragged up to her room.

"You love it." Jade says with a smirk, using her butt to open Tori's door.

Across town, Cat and Sam sit in Cat's Nona's apartment, house sitting while she spends a few days with Cat's parents and her brother at the 'special hospital'.

"Want to fuck?" Sam asks as they watch _'The Little Mermaid'_.

"Kay kay." Cat says, shutting off the movie and follows Cat to the large room where Cat has a spare bed for when she stays with Nona.

Miles away, in a silver RV, Beck and Trina sit on Beck's bed, Trina straddling Beck's lap, as they make out, Beck in his boxers and Trina in her lace bra and thong.

"God, I love your cock." Trina moans out as she grinds on Beck, feeling his erection as she grinds.

"Fuck." Beck moans, his right hand on her left hip and his left on her back, pulling her closer to him.

**-Jade/Tori-**

"Strip." Jade demands, pushing Tori onto the half-Latina's bed.

"You first." Tori says, getting over her nervousness to stare at Jade's luscious breasts through her tight black tank top.

"Sure." Jade says, teasing Tori by slowly pulling her shirt off, showing her lack of bra. "Where are your toys?" She asks, pulling her jeans off, showing she 'forgot' to put panties on.

"Closet." Tori says, quickly pulling her shirt, bra, jeans, panties, and socks off, tossing her clothes aside. "They're in a small box that says 'Tori's Childhood Toys' on it." She says, staring at Jade cleanly shaven mound.

"If you tell me you put our sex toys in with your Cuddle-Me Cathy and Etch-A-Sketch, I'm gonna do everything I can to make you hot and heavy in school on Monday." Jade says, heading for Tori's closet, putting extra sway into her hips, knowing Tori's staring at her ass.

"I had to hide it somewhere Trina wouldn't look." Tori says in self-defense.

"What happened to the old standby of your dresser?" Jade asks as she finds the box and opens it, grimacing slightly as she sees the strap-on she gave Tori a few days after they met laying on top of Tori's extra clothes for her Cuddle-Me Cathy.

"Like I said. I had to hide it somewhere Trina wouldn't look. She goes through my dressers in closet all the time and she hates my old toys." Tori says, spreading her legs and slowly massaging her mound, getting herself wet.

"You're lucky I love you and I love when we have sex." Jade says, grabbing the eight inch black strap-on in black leather harness, purple foot long double headed dildo with ridged body, strawberry lube, and small vibrating egg.

Walking back into Tori's room, Jade stops and smirks when she sees Tori laying on her back, legs spread, and fingers moistening from her playing.

"Which do you want? The strap-on, double headed dildo, or the egg?" Jade asks, spreading her legs a bit to show Tori her wetness.

"Double dildo." Tori says, sitting up and moving her hands, a small blush at getting caught.

"Excellent choice." Jade says, dropping the egg and strap-on before making her way over to Tori. "Assume the position." She says, pushing one end into her slit.

"What position?" Tori asks, confused.

"Stay on your back, spread your legs, and get ready to be fucked." Jade says, pushing a few inches into herself and using her muscles to keep it in place.

"But that's so cliché." Tori says, doing as Jade says.

"Fine." Jade says with a smirk. "Hands and knees. Use your hands to spread your ass cheeks apart. Then, be prepared to be fucked." She says, holding the toy as if it were a real cock and slowly jerks it.

"Why do you want me to spread my butt cheeks?" Tori asks, rolling onto her stomach and lifting herself until she's on her knees, her hands moving to spread her cheeks apart.

"You'll see." Jade says, drizzling some lube onto the rubber toy and covers it fully.

Not giving Tori time to say anything back, Jade pushes the other end of the toy against Tori's tightest hole, gripping Tori by the hips when she pushes about an inch of the toy into Tori's ass, preventing Tori from saying anything from the surprise.

"What the hell?" Tori grunts out as Jade pushes almost half of the toy in her tight ass.

"You'll love it soon. Trust me." Jade says, using more lube on the shaft of the toy and Tori's ass.

"Fuck." Tori says when she feels the warm lube being pushed into her ass with the toy. "I thought you said you hated anal?" She moans out, liking the feeling more than she thought she would, starting to push back against Jade's thrusting.

"I'm against a cock in my ass. I never said anything about fucking an ass." Jade says, pulling Tori back by the hips, moaning at the feeling of the toy in her pussy.

Not saying anything else, Tori stops trying to hide her moans, the feeling too good for her to hold it back. Likewise, Jade moans when Tori pushes back, forcing more of the toy into each of them.

"Fuck." Tori moans out, her right hand moving from holding her right ass cheek to massaging her clit, speeding up her orgasm.

"You love this, don't you?" Jade moans out, her orgasm closing in as well.

"Yes." Tori moans, her body tensing as she starts to cum, showing Jade that she has a tendency to squirt.

"Damn." Jade says, her orgasm causing her to jerk against Tori's ass. "Wait. You squirt? Since when?" She asks, seeing the quickly growing wet spot under them.

"Since now, apparently." Tori says, moaning as Jade pulls out of Tori, the toy flopping onto her bed after it slides out of Jade. "I'm really glad we're mates." She says, dropping onto her side.

"Same here." Jade says, falling onto Tori, her wet mound resting against Tori's thigh.

"I love you." Tori says, moving so she's on her back, Jade shifting with her so the Goth is laying on Tori's stomach and chest instead of her side and shoulder.

"Love you too." Jade says, slowly grinding herself on Tori's thigh. "Tori?" She asks after a moment of her grinding on Tori.

"Yeah?" Tori asks, eyes closed as she grimaces slightly when her now sore ass starts to grind against her comforter, her body starting to move with Jade's grinding.

"Want to fuck on Trina's bed?" Jade asks, hiding her smirk by placing her head between Tori's chest and licking the skin between the tanned B cup breasts.

**-Sam/Cat-**

Walking into the room, the two quickly make their way to Cat's bed, their clothes long gone on the floor between the couch and bedroom door, Cat left only in her bikini cut pink panties and Sam in her black sports bra, her boxers dropping to the floor as the door closes behind Cat.

"Did you bring any toys with you?" Sam asks, pulling her sports bra over her head, showing Cat her C cup breasts and pink areola.

"I have Mr. Purple and Mr. Longneck." Cat says, dropping her panties.

"Not those kind of toys." Sam says, grabbing Cat's arm and dragging her to Cat's bed, pushing the redhead onto the bed. "I mean the toys you and I play with together?" She asks, straddling Cat's thighs and pressing her mound, her trimmed blonde hair pressing against Cat's shaven mound.

"Oh. No. I don't have a place to hide them here." Cat says, her hands automatically moving to press into Sam's chest, giggling when she feels the blonde's erect nipples press into her palms.

"Damn." Sam says, grinding her mound into Cat's. "You have anything that can be used as a toy?" She asks, leaning forward, making Cat's hands move down with Sam's body, until her mouth is a few inches away from Cat's.

"We have a cucumber, some carrots." Cat says, starting to list a few things that can be used.

"Anything that's not a vegetable. I don't really like them." Sam says, cutting off Cat.

"Then no." Cat says, shaking her head, as she tries to lean her head up to kiss Sam.

"Oh well. We have our fingers and tongues." Sam says with a smirk, leaning forward and making out with Cat as they grind. "Is my Kitty hungry?" She asks, pulling away momentarily.

"Meow." Cat says with a believable meow, licking Cat's lips and jaw like a cat would.

"Good. Cuz so is momma." Sam says, kneeling back up and standing up. "Stand up. I want you on top. I like how it feels when you're on top of me while you eat me out." She says, taking Cat's place and spreading her legs wide for Cat.

"Yay!" Cat says, eagerly climbing on top of Sam and straddling the blonde's head and leaning forward until her face is between Sam's thighs.

Without hesitation, the two quickly go into eating out their girlfriend's wet mound. As they eat, Sam moves a couple of fingers into Cat's mound, pressing in until both fingers are as deep as they can go, Cat moaning at the sensation.

Taking a page from Sam, Cat moves and puts two fingers into Sam, moving her mouth so she's sucking on the blonde's erecting clit, moaning and giggling at the feeling of Sam's larger breasts pressed against her stomach and the blonde's hair against her thighs.

"Sammy, this feels really good." Cat says, moving away momentarily, quickly going back to eating Sam.

"I know, Kitty. It feels really good for me too." Sam says, barely pulling away, her breath tickling Cat due to the redhead's wetness between her legs and the blonde's warm breath.

As they go back to eating each other out, their fingers slowly pushing in and out of their girlfriend's wet mounds, neither hear their phone's going off, Cat's because her Nona trying to contact her, and Sam's because of Carly asking her for advice for a date with Andre.

"I'm cumming." Sam calls out, muffled by Cat's mound, her body starting to jerk as Cat's tongue enters her mound, the redhead's fingers moving to grip Sam's butt and hips.

"Me too." Cat calls, her hips lifting as her orgasm peaks.

A short moment later, Sam's body tenses as she orgasms, her fluids leaking into Cat's mouth. Likewise, Cat herself cums into Sam's mouth. The difference is that Cat is a squirter, her fluids filling Sam's mouth, who quickly swallows it, loving the taste of the redhead's fluids.

"Fuck, I love when you squirt." Sam says when Cat rolls off of her.

"You're pussy tastes good. Better than bibble." Cat says, her head resting on Sam's breast after she adjusts herself so they're resting side by side, their feet resting on the foot of the bed.

"I would hope so." Sam says, rolling to her side. "Want to fuck while we shower?" She asks, her hand moving to Cat's mound, massaging the bare flesh.

"Sure." Cat says, eagerly getting up, slightly wobbling on her legs from Sam's work on her.

"Cat? Sam?" They hear from the living room as they stand up. "Are you… Why are their clothes on the ground?" The voice, recognized as Nona's, asks as she gets closer.

The two quickly climb off the bed and cover themselves with one of Cat's blanket, barely covering everything before Nona opens the door, their clothes in her hand.

"Hi Nona." Cat says, not ashamed to be seen by her grandmother in a blanket, the smell and sight giving away what she and Sam were just doing.

"I really wish you two would stop that." Nona says, dropping their clothes and leaving.

"Wait. I thought you were gone for another day or two?" Cat asks, grabbing her bra and panties and quickly putting them on.

"I was. Frankie had to stay for longer, so your parents asked me to come back and keep an eye on you while they're gone." Nona says, explaining why she's back so soon. "I just wish I didn't know about you two doing what you just did." She mumbles, walking away.

"Damn. I wanted to scissor you in the shower." Sam says, slowly getting dressed.

"I thought you wanted to have sex in the shower? Why do you want to kill me?" Cat asks, starting to cry in just her bra and panties, her shirt and shorts falling back to the carpeted floor.

"Not what I meant." Sam says, leaning over and whispering her intentions into Cat's ear.

"Oh." Cat says with a giggle. "Later. Nona heads to Elderly Acres every night to hang out with the other elderlies." She whispers, grabbing her clothes.

**-Beck/Trina-**

Continuing their make out, Trina slowly removes her bra, letting it fall to the carpeted floor of Beck's RV, her D cup breasts being pressed against Beck's chest as she grinds, her hand moving to try to remove Beck's boxers, freeing his erection.

"Wait." Beck says, reaching onto his bedside table and grabbing a box of ribbed condoms, something he and Trina never not use, both not wanting to risk a pregnancy.

"Good idea. If you knock me up, my dad shoots you in the groin with a shotgun and leaves you to bleed to death." Trina says, standing up to remove her panties as Beck slides his boxers the rest of the way off and slips the condom on.

"Wait." Beck says, stopping as he opens the condom package. "He was serious about that?" He asks, staring at his girlfriend with fear in his eyes.

"He never jokes." Trina says, grabbing the condom from Beck and sliding it over his tool before climbing back on him. "Not about something like this. He threatened Jade too, but I don't know what he threatened to do to her." She says, impaling herself. "Shit, that feels good." She says, her well lubed vagina sliding up and down the hard flesh shaft inside her.

"Fuck, you feel good." Beck says, dropping to his back, his hands going to hold her at the hips.

As Trina continues to grind and slide up and down on Beck, Beck moves his hands up to her chest, grabbing her bouncing D's and leans up, his mouth covering the right dark brown nipple and flicks his tongue over the nipple, causing the half-Latina to moan, her head leaning back as she bounces.

"Wait." Trina says, climbing off and moving onto his bed, resting on her hands and knees as she spreads her legs a bit. "I love it when you fuck me from behind." She says, flicking her hair as she looks over her shoulder, locking eyes with Beck.

Not needing to be told twice, Beck lines himself up and thrusts in, his hips pressing against her firm butt, both of them moaning when he bottoms out. Slowly, he pulls out and pushes back in, his hands resting on her hips as Trina leans forward until her chest is resting on his bed, her right arm moving to hold her ass and her left moving to massage her clit.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Trina grunts out each time Beck bottoms out, the soft material of the comforter under her causing her breasts and nipples to rub, making her moan more at the sensation.

"Shit." Beck says, leaning forward and moving his hands to squeeze between her breasts and the comforter so he can play with her large chest. "Trina?" He asks as he thrusts.

"Yeah?" Trina asks with a moan, eyes closing as she gets close to an orgasm.

"I want to fuck your breasts." Beck says, pinching her nipples between the comforter and her.

"Not yet." Trina says, rubbing her clit quickly, increasing her pleasure. "Make me cum first." She says, pinching her clit.

As Beck continues to thrust and Trina rubs herself, Beck feels her inner walls start to tighten, their earlier make out session making her orgasm crest quickly. "Fuck." Trina says, pushing back against Beck, calling out her orgasm with a long moan and gasp.

Moving forward, Trina removes herself from Beck and turning around, moving so she's sitting on the edge of the bed in front of Beck. "Is this what you want?" She asks with a breathy whisper as she removes the condom and presses her breasts around it, moving them up and down to jerk him off.

"Oh, yeah." Beck says, staring her in the eyes as he starts to thrust his cock between them, his hands moving to hold them with her. "I love you, Trina." He says, meaning it.

"You better." Trina says as she stares at him. "It's not like I'd allow anyone to fuck my tits." She says, sticking her tongue out and licking the tip of his cock as it exits the top of her breasts.

"I would hope not." Beck says, pinching her nipples. "Then you'd be cheating on me. And you're no cheater." He says, increasing the thrusting as he nears his own orgasm.

"You gonna cum?" Trina asks as she licks the head of his dick. "Cum on my face and tits." She says, smirking at him.

"Fuck." Beck says, glazing her lower jaw, upper chest, and top of her breasts with is cum, grunting each time some spurts out. "God, I love you." He says, watching as she licks the head, cleaning him off and licking the cum on her jaw.

"Love you too." Trina says, scooping up some from her chest and licking her fingers clean.

**Next Day**

Walking into Nozu for lunch with their friends, Tori and Jade walk in and head for their table of friends, an amused smile on her face when she sees the dorky smile on Robbie's face and the smile on Alyssa's.

"So, I hear you two were caught making out at the move theater last night?" Jade asks Robbie and Alyssa as she sits down across from Carly and Andre.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asks nervously, staring at her.

"You're making out with a beautiful celeb in a public place. You really think there won't be pics?" Jade asks, showing the pic from a popular gossip site, showing him and Alyssa in the back row of a movie theater, the light of the screen illuminating them in a heated make out.

"Dang." Andre says, staring at the smalls screen. "Go Robbie." He says, rubbing his arm after Carly slaps it.

"Lucky bastard." Jade, Beck, and Sam says, earning slaps to the back of their heads from their girlfriends.

"Asshole." Tori, Trina, and Cat says with amused chuckles.

**Hope this was okay. I couldn't think of a way to end this, so I tried to end it on a funny note.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
